The Wedding
by forevernikita
Summary: This is a sequel to the Engagement. MIKITA based but has a lot more SALEX than last time The couple move ahead with their futures by planning their wedding only to have problems not only with division work but also a mysterious hapening happens. Will the couple get their happily ever after? Well read and find out plase review and also like the previous story has STEAMY scenes ENJOY
1. Chapter 1 Congratulations

**(For anyone who doesn't know this is a sequel to my first story THE ENGAGEMENT. It is rated M for obvious reasons.**

**I DO NOT OWN NIKITA ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW :P )**

Legs intwined slowly and gently stroking duvet dangling off the bed heavy racing. The echoeing of lips hitting eachother in a passionate fight for dominace.

The night was cold;rain shattered as it hit the floor. Dark tyers rolling up the damp dirt drive. A man stepped out the rain hitting his sandy blonde hair. Wedging a gun between his pants and back. Scouting the area before entering a small replica of a mansion over looking the ocean.

"Michael" Nikita squealed "You've made me the happiest woman alive"

"Well" Michael kissed Nikita's tanned hand. "It's the least I can do after everything anyways missy it's five thirty ou should go to sleep we have to be up at nine"Michael informed.

"But Michael I can't and don't want to sleep so you'll have to keep me entertained" Nikita teased.

"Well it's my duty as a fiancé" Michael replied.

Suddenly a man with sandy blonde hair entered gun in the air. Michael stood up grabbing a gun his tight boxers covering his package as Nikita did the same.

"OWEN?!" Nikita shouted

"NIKITA" Owen replied as Nikita turned her bedside table lamp on "MICHAEL" Owen also added.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked quited annoyed at the interruption.

"I have a message from an elite agency Deep-six" Owen informed.

"And what message would that be?" Nikita asked wanting to get back in bed.

"You are going to receive a 'Special' delivery which only you two can look after no one can be left alone with it for more than fifteen minutes or we set to airing Division to the world. By the way nice catching up" Owen informed.

"Ye great engagement present" Michael mutted.

"WHAT?! You're enaged, congrats" Owen exclaimed.

"What's the delivery?" Nikita asked

"You'll find out. Anyway got to dash have fun" Owen said as he retreated the room.

The couple heard his car drive away and got back into bed.

Michael laid on his back his head resting on the silk followed his lead but instead of laying on her own side she straddled Michael and back planting open mouth kisses down his chest from his neck. Reaching his V-line he let a little moan out letting Nikita know she was succeeding. "Baby" She whispered in between kisses "What Owen said that can be tomorrows problem" he nails crawling under his black boxers "Lets just get back to celebrating our engagement" After she had finished speaking she pulled his boxers swiftly off also undoing her bra and taking her panties off. "How is it you were still in your underwear?" Michael asked

"Well we spent like five hours kissing and working our way to the sex" Nikita answered blaintantly.

"Good point" He hands grazing her sides then he clenched his hands together and flipped her under him. His hard shaft pushing into her wet tight core. Michael moaned loudly at the feel of her altering to let him fit and her moan was because of his touch and the way he felt. Michael began thrusting into her slowly at first gently building up the pace as he kissed Nikita who willingly let him have access to her mouth. She was at his Mercy.

It was a couple of minutes to nine Nikita was laid under Michael kissing his hand and his lips. While his hands caressed her hair which was suffocating the pillow. Nikita's alarm began playing Mika's We are golden. Michael turned to Nikita and said in a soft voice "Nikita you know I don't care where you came from as long as you're with me and I think you are perfect and golden even if you don't"

"Ahhh sweetie I said yes I'm not leaving you don't worry your sexy sweet charming and everything a girl could want I'm staying with you" Nikita sweetly said kissing his hand.

Michael laughed and kissed Nikita's head before getting up and heading to the on suit bathroom.

An hour later the couple were walking into Division operations her left hand in his right pant arm curled around her waist as the walked towards everyone smiling.

"OH MY GOD let me see it" Alex shouted running up to Nikita. Nikita pulled her hand from Michael pocket revealing the Lucida with diamond band ring. As Alex's eyes glistened Sean shouted "congratulaions" Alex then repeated him.

Birkhoff finally joined the big circle of people what was happening was a question pondering in his mind. "Yo Nikki what's happening?" Birkhoff asked confused.

"Michale proposed and I said yes" She answered holding up her left hand letting the diamond sparkile in the light.


	2. Chapter 2 teasing

"Thanks for telling me Mikey" Birkhoff said before stomping off. Nikita just looked at Michael who shrugged his shoulders. Ryan walked down the steps towards everyone. "We as a whole have decided that you and Michael get a week off as an engagement gift and thanks for all your hard work so get gone" Ryan said to the happy couple.

"Ryan are you sure?" Nikita asked.

"Yes now Michael do the honours of making her leave" Ryan ordered Michael

"Ye cause he's going to get me to leave willingly" Nikita added sarcastically.

Before she could say another word Michael had Nikita hung over his shoulder her legs kicking and everyone laughing. "See I knew I could" Michael said putting her down in the elevator. Nikita rolled her eyes and turned away from him. He pulled her towards him her back still facing him and began pecking her cheek making her laugh. "Fine you win but what are we going to do for a week?" Nikita questioned.

"Well the house still need some renovations so I could do that while you erm look pretty" Michael said trying to annoy her.

"Last time you did 'renovations' I thought I was pregnant and you hadn't fixed the wardrobe" Nikita answered as Michael laughed.

When the couple finally reached home Nikita sat on the white sofa and waited for Michael to come and fix the creaky step at the bottom of the stairs. He came down after getting changed wearing a tight t-shirt clenching his muscles. Nikita waited until he was knelt on the floor hammer in hand ready to knock the step off to replace the wood. She got up and slid pass him pretending to stumble using his shoulder to gain her balance. Michael looked up and saw her behind slowly moving up the stairs.

Half an hour later Nikita came down wearing some denim shorts and a white vest top. Her hair damp and in a high ponytail. "Miss me?" She said sarcastically. Michael hummed then continued to fix the step. The room went silent and then when he looked up he saw Nikita padding round the house in her blue lace bra. He shook his head sussing her game.

Half way through fixing the step Michael stripped his shirt and launched it at Nikita who was in a one legged yoga pose. The top hit her head and made her lose focus. She decided to water the plants. So she filled a jug up and went to the front yard and watered her only plant then looked down and realized she was wearing a bra not a top. She quickly looked up but no one was there so she strode back into the house. She dabbed her fingers into the jug then flicked the water on Michael who just laughed and said "You're dead when I've done this tease"

"I might be but its fun" Nikita replied still flicking water on him.

Drilling the last screw into the wood Michael laughed and stood up his hands fisting the air as he had finished. He dropped his tools on the table in the hall and went on a hunt for Nikita.

Finding her curled up reading a book; Michael grabbed her in a bridle style position. She dropped her book and hooked her arms around him. He continued walking to the patio which led to an average pool. Michael's pace picked up and that's when Nikita realized what he was doing. "MICH" Nikita screamed but never got to finish his name before she knew a giant splash was heard and all her clothes were wet. "Michael I can't believe you just dropped us into a pool?!" Nikita exclaimed.

"Well it was a nice cool down and I couldn't resist the temptation now we have an excuse to have a shower." Michael retorted.

Meanwhile back at division Ryan was filling Alex and Sean in about their next mission which was originally meant for Michael and Nikita.

"So you will be going undercover as a newly engaged couple to retrieve Intel about a covert operating group called Deep-6." Ryan informed.

"Okay why do we have to pretend to be engaged?" Sean questioned

"Because babe if you read the file you would see that the resort they are staying at is for business and couples that have been together for a while and they are holding a celebration ceremony for engaged couple which is our reason for being there" Alex informed.

"Exactly" Ryan continued "I thought you wouldn't mind since you're dating"

"I don't mind I was just thinking we could save on erm expenses" Sean said sarcastically.

"You leave after the engagement party giving you two times to pack and set a story on how you got engaged etc" Ryan said before retreating.

Alex looked at Sean and whispered in his ear "Don't worry it's a win, win mission we get the Intel and a holiday " Alex kissed Sean's cheek then walked off.

Michael walked out of the on suit bathroom shortly followed by Nikita. Nikita was looking for her track suit bottoms.

"Oh babe we got that party tonight" Michael told Nikita who turned to face him stood in a black lace bra and panties set holding her track suit pants.

"So that means I have to wear a dress?" Nikita questioned.

"Yep but don't worry you look great in anything" Michael sweetly said kissing her head.

Nikita walked into the walk-in wardrobe and chucked a light blue shirt at Michael and a dark blazor at him. Michael put the light blue shirt on and did the buttons up leaving the top two undone. Stood in a shirt, boxers and socks Michael wlked into the closet to find some pants to find Nikita stood holding two dresses a red Ezra Roland Mouret dress and a dark Camilla and Marc Alexander Frock Embellished Dress "Which one?" She asked a blaitant Michael

"Whichever one you want but I'd go for the dark one cause its short and will be easier to get off later" Michael replied hugging her from behind with a smirk plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shower

Time flew by and soon Michael was sat on the couch downstairs waiting for his lady to meet him. "Nikita we're going to be late to our own party" Michael shouted up to her.

She began walking down the stair is black heels. Michael's eyes saw her legs and followed them up to her dress then her face. He stood up "Wow" He said in a proud soft tone.

"Well I try" She replied sarcastically.

"You look amazing" Michael complemented.

"Great answer" She replied. Michael opened the door and lead Nikita outside. When she looked at the car Michael had parked out front her jaw dropped.

"I remember you telling me you wanted an orange Lamborghini so I got you one but I'm driving tonight" Michael informed her.

"Deal" Nikita answered surprised "Why did you get this for me it's a fortune?"

"Can't a loving fiancé get his lovely future bride a present to thank her for accepting the proposal and changing my life?" Michael sarcastically replied.

Nikita walked up to him and kissed him on the lips deeply, passionately and a hint of need.

"Nik…Nikita" Michael said between kisses "We have to go …party remember"

Nikita just moaned a little but realized he was right and placed one last kiss on his lips before climbing in to the orange car. Michael got in the drivers side and began driving to the party.

When they got there a valet opened the door for Nikita while Michael got out his side and came to join Nikita handing the man the key. Nikita hooked her arm around Michael and then began walking into a giant sky scraper. They got in the elevator and it took them to the top floor from there they walked up a stair case and came out a door which lead them on to the roof. "SURPRISE" everyone shouted there was a big banner saying congratulations and a giant photo on a stand of Michael and Nikita kissing just after a few days of the old division being destroyed.

It was ten O clock when Nikita's eyes fluttered slightly opened and she rolled over expecting to land on Michael but fell to the floor. Michael heard "Ouch" come from the shared room "Nikita? Are you okay?" Michael shouted.

"Yes babe but question for you when do you ever wake up before me?" Nikita asked sarcastically.

"Since you were peacefully sleeping" Michael said walking into their room and seeing Nikita on the floor with the duvet on top of her.

"Well next time can you, erm, I don't know stay in bed or wake me up?" Nikita said sitting up. Michael walked up to her and kissed her head.

"Maybe…

"Why do I smell" Nikita said pretending to smell her armpits. "Besides I only shower with my man" Nikita whispered grabbing Michaels hand and pulling him towards the on suit. Michael turned the water on and Nikita got undressed from her short white nightgown where as Michael just needed to pull his joggy bottoms from his v-line and he was ready to get in.

Michael watched Nikita step in the shower. He watched the way the water cascaded down her olive oil skin before hitting the tiled floor. He was oblivious to her looking at him because he was so obstruct with her beauty. Nikita smiled and grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the shower with her the warm water broke Michael out of his trance and he looped his arms around Nikita's small waist and began planting small wet open mouthed kisses n her neck, forcing shivers shooting down her spine. She quickly turned around her chest pushed against is and she kissed his lips in a deep passionate lust less way. Finally pulling away for the need of oxygen.

"Do you wanna?" Michael asked almost as if he was reading Nikita's mind.

"Do you have to ask?" Nikita replied nibbling his ear lobe.

Michael swooped her up her legs around his strong waist holding her against the tiles he began kissing hi way down from her cheek to her lower neck. Heavy breaths being released from Nikita which made Michael smile. Nikita felt his hard shat get harder as it pushed against her. "Michael I need you now" She whispered. Michael looked at her and smiled while removing his hands from her now hardened nipple. He moved back slightly lowering Nikita a little. Nikita moaned quite loudly at the feel of him entering her. He began moving slowly at first, letting Nikita adjust to his size, and then gradually getting faster.

Nikita moaned and panted every time he pushed into her. "Michael" she began. He took note and new she was nearly ready he moved faster and harder. The tension building as the warm water drummed down on the moist skin. "Michael…oh…Michael" Nikita moaned.

Michael replied "Ohh Nikita" Not long after they both enjoyed the delightful bliss they had created. The room was full of the sound of heavy panting and the splash of water droplets hitting the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 Being Normal

"Well that was…amazing" Michael panted. Nikita nodded and turned the water off preparing to get out and grab a towel until she felt a pair of firm hands grab her waist and pull her back. Michael lavished her neck with kisses.

"Michael I have to" Nikita tried to carry on but turned to Michael and stole a kiss. "I have to get dressed to meet Alex and get your beautiful ring sized so I can't lose it also I can then get you a birthday gift" Nikita said before kissing him and climbing out of the shower.

"You aren't getting me a birthday present. Nikita you accepting this ring" Michael began circling the ring with his fingers "is enough for me. Besides Alex and Sean are on a mission over seas". But it was to late Nikita walked out with out grabbing a towel and went straight to hr draws and pulled out a black lace thong. She had just finished pulling it up as Michael walked in she pulled the straps of her matching bra over her arms and walked over to Michael and turned her back to him. Automatically fastening the bra and holding on to her waist.

"Sparring later?" He asked with a devious smile

"So I can beat you again?" Nikita smugly replied.

Michael looked her in the eye then saw her smirk, the smirk that shows him she is happy to wind him up even though it will get her in trouble later on, before the could do anything else the door-bell went.

Michael looked at Nikita who looked back at him before grabbing one of Michael tight tops which looked like a dress and a par of dark leggings. She ran downstairs and opened the door to find a small-ish thin woman on the door.

"Hello how can I help?" Nikita asked with a big smile gracing her lips. A minute later Michael joined her wearing dark jeans and a tight top which outlined his firm muscles.

"Hi Adeline" Michael babbled

"Hi sorry for bothering you Nikita and Michael, I didn't know when the best to come round was we have a small favour to ask" Adeline said a bit nervous.

"It's no bother we're happy to help our neighbours and actually we have the week off from work as a kind of gift." Nikita informed "Come in" Nikita said gesturing her arm towards their living room.

"Where's Eddie?" Michael asked the dark haired woman as he plonked down on the leather cushion next to Nikita.

"He's at home with Gabriella. That's actually why I'm here" Adeline admitted to the couple sat across from her on the couch. "My sister is being induced in a few hours and she wants me and Eddie to be there but we can't find anyone to look after her for tonight and tomorrow morning and we know it's cheeky because you have only lived here a few months but we just don't know what to do" She said fidgeting.

Michael looked at Nikita then at Adeline he saw the slight fear etched in Nikita's eyes but he knew that she would have to get used to the idea of looking after children for when they start a family which Michael hoped was soon.

"I erm… I" Nikita stuttered before Michael stepped in.

"We would love to I haven't seen my little friend in weeks when do you want us to get her?" Michael asked being inquisitive

Adeline looked surprised then looked at the clock it was ten past one in the afternoon.

"In say half an hour?" Adeline asked but more of a statement.

"Sure Nikita and I will come down at around quarter to two if that okay?" Michael asked again getting up to Show the Asian inherited Adeline out.

As the door shut Nikita looked at Michael wide eyed as he walked bare foot across the marble floor into the kitchen. Nikita graciously followed watching as Michael made a coffee handing her the already made one.

"Michael what were you thinking?" Nikita almost yelled.

"We have to act normal and babysitting is normal besides it could be fun and it's only for a night it's not like a month or anything" Michael defended.

"Fine but I don't do nappies" Nikita commented defeatedly "Where are we going to put her we don't have a crib or anything." Nikita interjected.

"They'll send her with a portable infant bed which we can set up in one of the four spare rooms."

"Okay" Nikita sighed as she looked at the clock. "We should get going". Taking a final sip of her coffee before handing her cup to Michael who put it in the sink with his.

Nikita looked down at herself before sneaking off upstairs. Michael had just finished outing his shoes on when Nikita waltzed down the stairs in a deep blue baggy top black wet look legging and plain black ballerina pumps. She walked passed Michael and gently slapped his cheek "Come on baby" She commanded as she exited the house. She stood in front of the white picket fence circling the house waiting for Michael who locked the door and slid his key in his pocket before joining her.

Nikita hooked her arm around Michael's as they walked down the dusty road taking in the smell from the sea.

Michael tapped on the door and took a step back. The door flung open. "Thank you so much for doing this" Eddie exclaimed as Michael and Nikita stepped inside the slightly smaller house. Michael went straight to the play pen where Gabriella sat with a few toys surrounding her. "Hey Gabby" he said in a soothing voice "Are you coming to stay with auntie Nikki and Uncle Mikey?" He asked as he picked her up along with a teddy she was holding.

Nikita looked at the pair and felt as though her heart was yearning to be able to see this sight everyday. Her heart aching for Michael to have that same smile he has holding a neighbours child when she has his child.

"Michael can you help me with this please?" Eddie shouted from upstairs. Michael handed Gabby over to a surprised Nikita who was sitting on the couch. She held the baby under her tiny arms her face stuck in a terror stricken shape which seemed to make the baby laugh. Soon enough Nikita relaxed and let the baby's head rest on her shoulder. As she began to drift off. Michael came down holding a portable crib while Eddie had the opposite side. Adeline came down two bag swung over her shoulders full of clothes, nappies and some teething rings. The other was empty and was for food contents. Adeline tapped Michael on the shoulder and pointed over to Nikita who was now stood her back to the stairs rocking with the baby in her arms.

Gently placing he crib on the floor, so not to disturb Nikita, Michael approached her and wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on her right shoulder so he didn't disturb Gabby –who was soundly asleep on her left shoulder- and whispered delicately in her ear. "That's a good technique you have there"

Nikita could feel his stubble on her neck as he smiled. She whispered back in the same tone "It's not a technique I just have to pee really badly she pushed herself down on my bladder" Nikita said swooning away from Michael to place the sleeping angel in her playpen. Before asking Adeline "Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs turn right and it's your first door on your left" Adeline replied, heading towards the kitchen.

She placed the bag with clothes and teething rings on the sofa and began packing the empty bag full of powder milk, rusts baby food etc.

"So how old is Gabby now?" Michael asked making convocation.

"Just over six months. Now who am I best telling the information to you or Nikita?" Adeline asked sincerely.

"I'm not sure probably both of us" Michael said slightly chuckling. Nikita appeared holding a rubber bright yellow rubber duck with a red beak. "Thought she might like a bath toy" Nikita shyly announced as she placed the duck in the bag on the sofa.

"Eddie is everything ready?" Adeline asked

"Ye and it only took half an hour" Eddie replied sarcastically.

"Okay so basically most of the baby food just goes in a cupboard or something and then only ones that are open go in the fridge. She usually has a rust at dinner time and is usually in bed by eight but she might not go till nine as she has had quite a few naps today and that's about it here is Eddie and mines numbers in case anything happens and Michael already gave me yours Nikita" Nikita nodded taking the bags from Adeline. Eddie was putting his and Adeline's suitcase in the car when he saw Nikita ready to leave. Michael behind with a now folded portable cot. Adeline was holding Gabby saying her goodbyes for the evening. Eddie walked over with an infant carrier. Adeline passed her daughter towards the baby's father and said "Thank you again" and climbed in the car. Eddie strapped Gabby in the car seat and waltzed over to Nikita passing her the carrier.

"Thanks again guys who knows maybe we can babysit when you guys have a mini monster." Eddie joked.

Nikita faked laughed something she was good at after all those boring undercover missions as eye candy.

Michael nodded and watched as Eddie retreated to the car.

They walked the two minutes up the path to their house reaching the front door Nikita placed Gabby and the carrier on the floor. Looking at her she was peacefully asleep again after slowly stirring earlier when her mom said good bye.

Nikita reached it Michael front pocket retrieving the key her hand slowly grazing a semi hard body part and Nikita couldn't help but smile as she let out a small gasp. She unlocked the door and picked Gabby up and placed her next to the sofa as she glanced at the now tidy house.

Michael accidentally slammed the door and saw Nikita in a world of her own as he leaned the crib against the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Bath time

Michael was about to hug Nikita but Gabby began a high pitch screech. Nikita instantly looked at Michael panic over running her body. Her eyes wide showing fear.

Michael walked over to the carrier and picked Gabby up. "Hey princess" Michael said softly.

The young child looked around she saw Nikita and instantly stretched her arms out. Michael walked towards Nikita and passed her the baby.

"Michael… Michael what do I do if she starts crying again I think its best if you take her … Michael" She shouted as he walked upstairs to set the portable crib up.

Michael went upstairs and set the crib up then walked into his room and found a blanket in the draw under the bed he took it into the spare room closest to theirs, so they could here when she cries.

Nikita walked upstairs still holding Gabby. She walked into Michael and hers shared room and laid down on the bed with Gabby laid on her stomach. Michael walked in to see Nikita's arms wrapped around Gabby's body loosely so she couldn't fall of the double bed. Nikita sensed Michael's presence and lifted her head to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Michael sweetie" Nikita stated softly.

"Nikita what do you want" Michael interrupted.

"Can you run me a bath please?" Nikita asked Michael smiled and walked over to the bed and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before picking Gabby up.

"Do you want to help me run Auntie Nikki's bath?" Michael asked as Gabby made a gurgling sound "I'll take that as a yes"

Nikita let out a little laugh before getting up and going into the walk in closet and stripping off wrapping herself in a white silk bathrobe. She entered the bedroom holding her clothes and walked over to the bedside table picking up her book she walked out on to the upstairs corridor and went to the bathroom where Michael was kneeling down leaning over Gabby who was having her nappy changed.

"Hey sailor" She greeted

"Princess how's planning the wedding going?" Michael asked.

"Not very good we don't even have a date"

"Well how about the 26th of May" Michael suggested

"Ha the day we got together when you joined my side I like it"

"Yes me too so anyway stinky over here needs a bath and we don't have a baby bath" Michael began "So would you mind sharing for five minutes and I'll make it up to you"

"No problem is the bath done?" Nikita asked glancing over at the now fully risen, lavender scented, white, fluffy bubble bath.

"Yes so if you wouldn't mind handing over your gown and I will hand you Gabby when you're in the tub." Michael informed as he picked the happy little girl up of the changing mat.

Nikita handed Michael the gown and climbed into the bath tub her body soon becoming submerged by bubbles as she sat waiting for Michael to hand over Gabby. He quickly took the young girls clothes off and handed her over.

Nikita quickly moved some of the bubbles then turned to Michael.

"Can you get the yellow duck in the bag downstairs please?" Nikita asked.

"Sure thing babe" he replied. With that he was gone.

Returning a few minutes later to see Nikita and Gabby splashing bubbles about Michael crouched down and placed the rubber duck in the bath and watched it float away, Nikita sat up straighter still holding Gabby then suddenly shouted….

"Attack!"

Gabby started hitting her hands in the water and Nikita started splashing Michael. After a few Minutes Michael admitted to defeat and stood up and saw Nikita laughing; he looked down and realized his entire shirt was drenched.

"Okay monsters I'm taking Gabby into her travel cot then you can feed her and get her changed slacker." Michael requested.

"Fine, fine let me wash my hair then I'll get out." Nikita compromised

Michael nodded then reached for a small, soft, white towel then took Gabby off of his beautiful goddess and then reached down and pecked her coral lips.


	6. Chapter 6 New friends

Emerging downstairs, Nikita saw Michael's face light up. Then she saw the reason why. Gabby was crawling on the floor pushing books towards Michael then crawling back and perching herself on his lap.

Nikita quietly went behind Michael and kissed his neck before moving in front of him and picking Gabby up; who instantly laid her head on her shoulder. Nikita took Gabby to the kitchen and heated a bottle up and picked a few grapes up and sat on a chair with Gabby and placed the bottle and food on the table.

"Michael gets in the bath now go" Nikita commanded

"Yes ma'am" Michael sarcastically commented. And then he left the room.

Nikita passed Gabby the grapes one by her face in a permanent smile.

When Gabby had finished her bottle Nikita took her upstairs and placed her in her travel cot and gently kissed the tip of her head and walked out leaving the door half open.

Alex and Sean had reached their hotel. Walking in Sean kept playing with Alex's engagement ring.

Alex stopped walking causing Sean to immediately stop and turn to her, she looked up at him and stared into his piercing eyes she smiled the gently grabbed his face between her hands and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips the wiped the light stain of lipstick off now his dark lips.

"Babe its okay just relax" Alex whispered.

Stroking her hand down his face she rekindled it with his hand.

The undercover couple waltzed down to the restaurant where Sean ordered two scotches and a flute of wine.

"Just to calm the nerves" He whispered delicately into her ear.

Alex smiled and began to do surveillance in the restaurant okay so the target is in place and we should get the key within the next ten minutes Alex whispered making it look like she was talking to Sean.

Sean stood up and offered his hand to Alex, who gratefully took it.

Sean wrapped his arm around her and began kissing the side of her cheek and pulling her as he pretended to fall they got closer and closer to a couple where Sean fell into the back of a man, forcing him to spill his drink down himself. Instantly he turned to face Sean as Alex let out a gasp of his name.

The man stood up and pushed Sean into a table then picked him up by the scruff of his collar and dragged him outside.

Both women looked at each other and followed.

"I'm so sorry about him he'd had a lot to drink he's nervous about the wedding." Alex deceived.

"Wait your Alexandra Udinov?" The light haired woman asked slightly embarrassed.

"Ye there's been a lot of pressure for him" Alex continued.

"Dušo , on je pijan on ima venčanje trema , sećate tih dana jednostavno ne prestane !" (Honey, he's drunk he's got wedding jitters, you remember those days don't you just stop!) The woman shouted at her husband.

"On je još uvek treba nastave lekciju nisam postaomafijaški bos po puštanju ljudi hodaju po meni"

(He still needs teaching a lesson I didn't become a mob boss by letting people walk all over me.)The tall hench man shouted back as he hauled Sean to his feet.

Alex looked at the woman gently tugging on her arm "Go get the bar tender"

The woman nodded and toddled back inside the building.

Sean suddenly swung his legs up hitting the man's torso forcing him topple over. Alex ran behind him and kicked the back of his knee forcing him to cry out in pain. She had just broken one of the most dangerous mob bosses leg.

Sean swung his leg round belting Igor in the jaw knocking him out.

Alex crouched down and searched his pockets pulling a small SD card.

"Got it" Alex informed Sean who grabbed her hand helping her up.

"The jet will be ready to leave tomorrow evening" A sudden echo of Ryan's voice informed.

Alex and Sean climbed in the black BMW i8 Spyder Concept. As the doors slammed shut Alex and Sean were shocked when they heard the immediate screeching of a six month old baby. Sean looked at Alex confusion written all over his face.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sean now is not the time!" Alex nearly shouted "Call Ryan… Now!"

Alex got out of the car and took a deep breath before entering the back to where the baby sat in a car seat. Alex undid the straps securing him in and took him in her arms; rocking him slightly as she walked to get in the front next to Sean.

Sean looked back at the car seat seeing a folded piece of paper he reached back and began reading it. After he read the first sentence he looked at Alex.

"I think Nikita and Michael are in for a surprise and not a good one" Sean said thinking of their fellow colleague's reaction.

Sean pulled his phone out and dialled Ryan's number.

"Hey erm Ryan we need to be back tonight Alex and I well we erm… found a baby in our car and erm… there's a letter the baby's for Michael and Nikita the have to be with the baby in five hours" Sean informed.

"Okay wait what go to the hotel pack your things and go straight to the airport a Man will be standing with a sign saying Salex go to him and he'll take you to the plane" Ryan commanded

"Okay bye" Sean answered.

Sean filled Alex in on the phone conversation then Alex placed the baby into the car seat and they began the drive back to the hotel; to pack their belongings.

When they had finished packing and signed out the receptionist looked at Alex and then at Sean who was holding the baby.

Alex caught on and supplied an excuse "My friends son they needed a babysitter we're taking him home now"

The woman smiled and nodded.

Sean drove them to the airport where they met the guy they were meant to and got on the flight.


End file.
